A Promise for Valentine’s Day
by Aranel Naur
Summary: ItaDei. Itachi’s first time. Far from being smooth and simple. Will he yield to the sweet temptation called Deidara or will he resist and never give in? Promises are supposed to be kept, aren’t they?


**Author's notes:** a very naughty story, I warn you))

Deidara's _thoughts_ are _italicised._

R & R, please.

_**A Promise for Valentine's Day

* * *

**_

Summary: Itachi's first time. Far from being smooth and simple. Will he yield to the sweet temptation called Deidara or will he resist and never give in? Promises are supposed to be kept, aren't they?

* * *

- But you promised me

- What if I don't want now?

- But you did promise! You said you'd do it on St. Valentine's Day!

He kept on whining while the other stood his ground repeating 'no' in all possible variations over and over again.

…

The 14th of February. In people's minds it is supposed to be a special day. Time for love. It may be a romantic dinner with strawberries and 'shshshsh' whispering champagne. It's the clinking of two glasses filled with bubbling golden potion, it is the sweetness of sincere smiles and eyes sparkling with delight, it is the desire arising with exciting kisses and hot embraces, then cuddling up close to each other and making love. Passion. Lust. Or it may imply having fun at a party or at a night-club, drinking, wild dancing, enjoying oneself, living life to the fullest. At least once a year. On St. Valentine's Day. In both cases February 14th is all lovers' day. Beautifully decorated perfumed postcards, red hearts, chocolate candies… Happiness… it is for those who have found their Valentine and have love to share with him, for loners it is a stupid holiday, the date to be erased from the calendar.

For the one of them it was such a day, to be spat on or ripped or removed, deleted, got rid of. Whatever. Not that he cared much. He simply hated Valentine's Day for its… artificiality. He never loved, he was content without this feeling, silly and nonsensical, that's what it was for Itachi, that's how it felt for him.

For the other one – Deidara – permanent flirt practicing free love, that date was everything. Love meant everything for him. It inspired, it set him high, added light, brought miracles, opened mysteries. Without love his world was empty and meaningless. In love with love, that was about him.

No wonder, the two opposite, two different persons meet and a sparkle suddenly flashes between them thus making them mingle into one whole unity, into entity, becoming inseparable. Yet there was something wrong about their relationship, one rejecting affection thinking it useless while the second tried his hardest to force him to feel love. Goddamn, and he despised him for being that stubborn, cold, aloof. He had put too much of himself, too much effort hoping for St. Valentine's Day, almost talked him into having their first sex and now his attempts were apparently going down the drain. Oh Jesus, yes, he loathed this dark-haired male!

Now after he dragged him into his bedroom, got him to put off all clothes and pressed his own ass against the Uchiha's crotch, after all this was done so successfully, Itachi suddenly started to doubt. Gosh, Deidara nearly screamed from happiness and delight so proud of himself, so painfully wanting, so needy when the bastard retreated. Unexpectedly.

_ - No, no, don't allow him to__ say this. Please Itachi, no, don't you say this word. Don't you say no._

…

- What if I'm not ready?

- You said you'd prepare. You made a promise we'd be together on that day. It's St. Valentine's today, such a brilliant opportunity… - Deidara got up from his knees turning around to face the other guy. – Such an excellent chance…

He began to slowly touch his neck going down, caressing the soft skin of his chest, lowering his hands as they reached the precious thing, the before-forbidden organ, the point he has not yet touched. Itachi felt Deidara's movements catching his breath now and then doing his best to stay calm and relaxed. In vain. The skilful fingers gently stroked his penis while blue eyes stared into his deep black.

The younger boy put both arms on Itachi's shoulders and a slight moan followed, that was clear he had been deriving the utmost pleasure from the caress so suddenly interrupted.

- Itaaaachi, - the younger one drawled at his name in a teasing seducing manner leaning closer to place a small kiss on the male's cheek afterwards.

The former closed his eyes in sheer pleasure still hesitant about whether he should yield to the temptation or continue resisting, give in to the unforgivable sin or stop the sweet torture. He chose neither. He kept on lingering.

- I can take him into my mouth like a lolly, - Deidara bent down pressing his lips against the flat stomach of his shivering partner.

- You call it 'him'?

In Deidara's head however there were no other thoughts except for one. He was still desperately begging Itachi to stay. On the inside, to himself.

- It's your manhood. Shouldn't one respect and stand on his knees in front of men's… - he delicately brushed the growing erection. – Penis.

- Now you call it differently, - Itachi's eyebrow twitched upwards as he went on asking. – Any other names?

A short smirk from the young pleasure-boy caused the other one to open his eyes. He'd better have kept them shut for what he saw was truly unbelievable. His lips parted in awe. Deidara took the tip of his cock in his mouth and gave it a quick lick.

- I call it cock.

He licked it again.

- Or dick.

Another lick.

- Or shaft.

Once again.

- Or pecker.

Next lick.

- Or organ.

- Fuck it, quit it already! – shouted the Uchiha.

Deidara's words mixed with what he was performing were driving him crazy, he was panting holding the other one's blonde ponytail twisting his long trembling fingers in the soft hair.

- Deep-end, - stated the boy glad to hear loud wild cries.

No answer, hard breathing instead.

- Ever-so horny, - another smirk as he carried on the ritual of pleasurable sucking.

Itachi moved a little forwards and backwards in rhyme with Deidara's mouth actions. He liked the feeling of warm wetness around his member, or was it rather wet warmth, he didn't give a hang at the moment. What the beautiful feminine-like boy was doing to him now could never ever be compared with what he's got used to. Masturbation was no sex, the act of self-satisfaction appeared banal and foolish. Looked like the blonde was a real prof at giving blow-jobs. A cheap whore… but he has taken fancy to this whore.

- A bit of spare, huh, - he quietly mumbled concentrating on what was going on.

Deidara heard it all too well, ears already used to receiving insults. What was so wrong about sleeping with other men? Was it jealousy? Right, he did it with males that making him a pansy. He was a submissive one, that proving him to be a bender. He fucked for money as a rule, consequently, he was a prostitute. Or were they jealous because he had sex regularly and with different people?

- I may be bent as a bottle of chips but I help such nerds as you to unwind and be able to experience true pleasure. Besides, ain't I supposed to deflower you now?

Itachi wordlessly reacted to the said, he was busy, sweating and moaning experiencing fresh and new sensations, something he has not yet felt. There was no hesitation, only the important moment when it felt so right, so damn right and good that there seemed no way back as he understood he was close, very close…

And Deidara knew it as well. He sucked even harder squeezing the base of Itachi's cock, stroking it, taking it deep so that the head touched the wall of his throat causing him to choke. But he continued. His job. At least at this he was an A-grade student. A role of first-rate floozie suited him perfectly, his partners thought so. So did he.

- How's your ane? Back scuttling is fine? No pain anymore? Used to it? – the Uchiha mocked.

- Come'n'check it.

The blonde swirled the playful tongue around the swollen tip swallowing the just-appeared drop of pre-cum. Jesus, he like this process so much, almost hooked on it that he ignored the offence. He saw now the guy was too het up to leave.

_ - You'__d surely say yes,_ - he cheered himself.

Deidara turned to stand on his knees, cheeks touching Itachi's groin. The other one stood still staring down at his own throbbing arousal having no notion what to do next. Two long minutes of inactivity passed, the younger one growled,

- Fuck, is it so tough to push him inside? I've prepared you, what else do you need? Do it, give it to me. Now!

The poor victim unfamiliar with the whole process seemed far-gone. He was hot and ready and yet afraid.

- Fuck it! Shag me already! You look like that prat in porn movie, he stands behind a slut saying no I can't, no I won't while she implores him to fuck up her ass. She's crying, craving, begging for it and he says it again and again. Retard.

As there followed no response he decided to take the initiative. Without looking back Deidara grabbed the aroused cock in his hand, head against the opening, rubbing, inserting inside. God, how badly he wanted it but how he disliked the initial moments of penetration. And to think now he had to do it himself no matter how many times one has anal sex he will never be able to feel ultimately relaxed, of that the boy was pretty sure. No matter how often he stretched himself or how slick with lube his fingers were, next time it repeated again, this pain, unavoidable. As time passed he's learnt to adjust, to get over, to forget, but the unpleasant feeling of invasion, of something odd was always there, haunting every time, it couldn't be helped. Reconciliation was all he had to do.

He had to take a breath and let it in – whatever others chose to push inside. This time, fortunately, he had a real thing. Hot and thick and long and what appeared more important he liked it, he was lucky, indeed, to hold Itachi's cock in his palm as he inwardly prepared himself. No lube this time, he cursed yet-audibly at the lack of such a significant item. Saliva then. With his other hand he quickly moistened the opening narrowing his eyes while forcing the swollen red head to invade him. That rush, goosebumps, uncomfortable feeling all over, that would subside soon, he reassured himself.

The black-haired guy who saw himself as a sort of invader, intruder, remained clueless. For him that pain was unknown. For him everything was weird and new at the moment.

Deidara, unable to stand for long in the strange position took one arm away thus allowing the partner to go on on his own. Thankfully, that one guessed what to do.

- You want it hard? Want me ruthless and rude?

- Anything. Any way. Any road, - he breathed with difficulty, relaxing the muscles.

One wrong movement can cause scream signifying huge pain. That shouldn't happen.

- Do it! Come on. Itachi!

Ever-so slowly the Uchiha started to insert his length into the tight passage. Head spinning, hands trembling, body shaking, sweatdrops falling down on white sheets. Yet he feared lest he bring Deidara suffering. He didn't want it. Right or wrong, he cared for him now.

- Please, - that was Deidara's wish. – Please now stop for a moment.

He did as was told seeing the other clutch his fists, he was probably aching from what he was experiencing, Itachi supposed.

- Go on, Itachi…

The older boy performed the previously-begun action to the end letting Deidara adjust, get used to, then he gradually started to move, to and fro. Goodness, he liked it, he really savoured every precious moment of his first sex. It seemed so wrong yet so tempting and he carried on, back and forth, in and out, yeah, that felt great.

The so-familiar rush washed over the blonde with each next thrust, looked like he was being torn but he wouldn't give up. He lowered the upper side of his body, chest resting on the sheets, backside high allowing the Uchiha to have better access. He didn't quite enjoy the position but it supposed less unpleasant sensation.

The one behind was getting madder second after second, pushing himself inside relentlessly feeling now no shame nor blame, fingers tearing at Deidara's back leaving bright glistening crimson marks. Pounding, groaning, sweating, going crazy, Deidara knew the end was not far, he had to stop the beast before it was too late,

- God, fuck, I can't in this position. Can't come, - he breathed out collecting the last of his strength to say it. – Take him away.

The realization of Itachi's cock leaving him slowly leaving his ass was relief-like. He wondered if he'd be alright in a couple of hours for so far he could only feel the urge to use bathroom. It happened every time so he'd better get rid of this terrible need. He knew the way how.

Hastily turning over he lay on his back, legs spread wide, eyes closed in trepidation. The hint instantaneously caught up by Itachi as he repeated the act of penetration, this time with more confidence.

- Do it, do it, do it, - Deidara half-cried with each next movement.

He was beginning to feel good at last, getting excited, loving what the boy was doing to him.

Itachi grew even more hectic watching these parted lips as though asking to kiss them, flutter of eyelids, pale skin slightly blushing, that small body beneath him, the body letting him take him, dominate. His thrusts almost on the verge of insanity, several final pushes as fast as he could manage and then a new kind of wave covered him. Orgasm he never felt before, much stronger, larger, deeper than ever. Real and unbelievable. He thought he was getting blind and deaf at the same time and he groaned as he came, white thick liquid spurting inside somebody, not his own hand this time.

- A little more, please… I'm close, close… - Deidara's pleading brought him back on the earth.

Itachi barely moved, so spent now, but he found enough energy to fulfill the blonde's wish. It didn't take long as he put on a spurt, a couple of sharp rhythmic trusts caused Deidara to start twisting and turning burying his head deeper into the pillow, eyes opened wide, low moan escaping his throat,

- Coming… Oh God, yeah…

Itachi closely watched the boy's reaction, behavior, really curious, interested. He suddenly felt the warmth between his and Deidara's stomachs, so much like his own… So he took the other one's cock in his hand stroking it, applying pressure feeling the slickness on his fingers, exploring every tiny ridge, touching the tip with a little slot as if helping the lover to release fully until the last drop.

Waste, happy and sleepy lay the two boys on the bed under the sweat-soaked sheets. Breathing uneven, heartbeat sped-up, they were starting to deepen in the sweet world of colourful dreams and fairy-tale fantasies. One of them, the dark-haired one, feeling exhausted and drowsy managed to enounce,

- Happy St. Valentine's Day, Deidara.

- Happy St. Valentine's Day, Itachi, - sluggishly replied the blonde smiling to himself departing to the soft welcoming arms of the already-awaiting Morpheus.


End file.
